


pondering

by xingseul



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Open Ending, its 2 am and i love girls too much, platonic, wendy loves seulgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingseul/pseuds/xingseul
Summary: wendy is unknowingly lonely until seulgi breaks her window.





	pondering

Seungwan, who’d just finished her last AP exam, had been laying in bed for 3 hours, staring at the ceiling. Ed Sheeran’s new album was playing on repeat from her headphones, but the truth was she wasn’t really listening. Recently, there were a lot of things to think about. Her girlfriend, Irene, had broken up with her because of her apprehension towards dating a close friend. Somehow, she wasn’t hurt; but still she found it difficult not to think about how it felt to kiss Irene before falling asleep. There were brief intermissions between these recurring memories where Seungwan thought about her favorite book or the ramyun she’d be eating the next day. This night was comforting for her; school was now officially over and would be over until senior year started in three months. She hadn’t had time to reflect on herself or others for weeks - even though some thoughts were troubling, it was impossible to worry when her bed was so cozy and she knew she would be able to sleep for as long as she wanted the next morning.

Seungwan laid pondering under a comforter, a fan blowing directly on her face. Meanwhile, Seulgi was sweating buckets in the summer air, diligently hurling pebbles at her upstairs window. Actually, she’d been doing this for over an hour and her water bottle was drained; she knew her best friend well enough to know that Seungwan was a picky sleeper and would never doze off with the lights on, so she refused to give up unless she became absolutely fatigued.

Considerate as she was, Seulgi knew better than to yell for her friend at 3 AM. But soon her handful of pebbles ran out and had fallen onto the balcony just below Seungwan’s window, completely out of her reach. “God,” she hissed under her breath. “she’s not busy, I know she isn’t.”

Seulgi’s phone had broken during a soccer game a couple of weeks ago, when she’d accidentally left it in the back pocket of her uniform. Since she played defense, she frequently fell when protecting her goal from the opposing team - the outline of her phone case was still pink and achy on her lower back even then. Her dad had recently been laid off from his job and it was hard to find work in such a small town. Seulgi’d been shut off from social media for fifteen days, and that night she was extremely bored and extremely set on walking to the 24-hour gas station and getting ice cream sandwiches with Seungwan. 

Maybe it was the heat making her delusional or maybe Seulgi just got tired and forgot where she was, because without realizing it she’d grabbed a rock much too big to be thrown at a glass windowpane. 

The crash was abrupt. Ripping her earbuds out so hard she feared they might break, Seungwan immediately shut her lights off and dashed out into the hallway, her bare feet silent on the hardwood floors of her dark hallway. Her heart pounded so loudly she felt the throbbing in her head as she stood there, listening for any sort of movement from her parents’ room.  
The only sound was the low rise and fall of her father’s snoring. 

She scurried to her shattered window, barely managing to hold in a strangled whimper of anxiety. Of course it was Seulgi, Seungwan knew this as soon as the rock fell onto her floor, and there she stood on the grass directly outside of her window with her hands covering her face, eyes peering out through the cracks between her fingers.

Maybe Seungwan’s emotions that night were more strained than she’d thought, because the sight of her best friend and the ridiculousness of it all made her laugh so hard that she sobbed into the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She sobbed for Irene, she sobbed for the dog that had died in her arms six months ago, and she sobbed for Seulgi’s foolishness and how much she loved her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of meaningless but it made me happy writing it :) i hope someone enjoys it


End file.
